


i hate you i love you

by Wizardcookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardcookie/pseuds/Wizardcookie
Summary: [Miya Atsumu x Hinata Shoyo] Atsumu membenci fakta bahwa lelaki manis dengan rambut oranye yang menjadi rekan setimnya masih terjebak dalam masa lalu. Songfiction based from gnash's song - i hate you i love you
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 7





	i hate you i love you

Atsumu membencinya.

Atsumu membenci fakta bahwa lelaki manis dengan rambut oranye yang menjadi rekan setimnya masih terjebak dalam masa lalu. Terlihat dari manik yang melihat net di seberang sana dengan tatapan nanar, seolah berharap lelaki yang berdiri berlawanan dari mereka berbalik dan menghampiri untuk kembali namun hal tersebut tak akan terjadi.

Bahu milik lelaki jeruk itu tampak bergetar. Manik Atsumu yang menangkap pemandangan tersebut langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya di kepala sang lawan bicara, lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya yang tertutupi jaket.

Sebenarnya ia merasa sakit ketika melihat lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya terluka. Terlebih di seberang sana, seseorang yang diharapkan oleh pujaan hati Atsumu tak sekalipun ingin berbalik atau sekadar mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia tahu, ia tahu itu. Kageyama Tobio tak akan pernah kembali pada Hinata Shoyo, lelaki yang membuat Miya Atsumu menaruh rasa.

Atsumu membenci keadaan dimana Hinata tak dapat membendung kesedihannya selain diam dan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Namun selama ini ia tahu, Hinata sudah berusaha untuk menahan semua perasaan di masa lalu dan menghapusnya. Tetapi entah kenapa, pertemuan hari ini membuat rasa tersebut muncul kembali.

"Menangis saja, Shoyo- _kun_. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat air matamu." Si pirang Miya berujar dengan tangan yang masih berada di puncak kepala Hinata, sementara hati dalam perasaan berkecamuk karena melihat lelakinya begitu menderita.

.  
.  
.

i hate you i love you  
Songfiction based from gnash's song  
Miya Atsumu x Hinata Shoyo

Ps: Saya bukan _manga-reader_ jadi mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kesalahan yang tidak sesuai dengan _canon_ -nya.  
.  
.  
.

Setelah pertandingan nasional antara MSBY Black Jackals dan Schweiden Adlers, setiap masing-masing pemain kembali ke rutinitas mereka. Ada yang kembali bekerja, belajar, mengurus keluarga dan tentu sebagai pemain bola voli unggulan mereka tetap harus berlatih.

Atsumu memandang ponselnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia terus menunggu kabar dari lelaki bermahkota oranye yang sedang dirundung kegalauan. Sejak kejadian itu ia merutuki diri sendiri karena tidak punya niat untuk membawa Hinata ke apartemennya, sekadar minum cokelat panas untuk menenangkan diri. Sebab itu pula sampai hari ini Hinata tak menghubungi, semakin membuat Atsumu gusar. Kalau tiba-tiba Hinata Shoyo bunuh diri karena patah hati gimana? Atsumu bakalan mati juga agar bisa hidup di neraka dengan Hinata. Konyol memang, tapi itulah yang dipikirkannya.

**_Ting._ **

Ketika Atsumu hendak beranjak dari kasur, suara tersebut membuatnya mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan di sisinya dan membuka pesan tanpa melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan.

**Atsumu- _senpai_ , apa kau ada di apartemenmu sekarang? **

Si pirang Miya ingin bersorak atau melompat bahagia di kasur karena setelah penantiannya menunggu kabar dari sang pujaan pun akhirnya datang juga. Segera ia mengetik pesan di ponsel dan mengirimnya, mengatakan bahwa ia ada di apartemen dan menanyakan perihal apa si pengirim bertanya hal tersebut.

Baru saja Atsumu meletakkan ponselnya di kasur, benda elektronik tersebut kembali berbunyi yang membuatnya langsung menggenggam dan membuka pesan disana. Hinata tidak tahu kalau senyuman gemas tergurat di wajah Atsumu saat ini.

**Aku ingin ke apartemenmu. Bolehkah?**

**Tentu saja boleh! Apa perlu aku jemput, Shoyo- _kun_? **

Segera ia bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan duduk di sisi kasur, lalu membuka layar ponselnya yang sempat terkunci karena menerima pesan baru. Di sisi lain Atsumu juga bersyukur bahwa lelaki pendek itu tidak apa-apa. Yah, setidaknya ia dapat berpikiran begitu.

**Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku kebetulan sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemenmu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Atsumu _-senpai_!**

Helaan napas kasar terdengar, lantas Atsumu melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan merenggangkan kedua tangan. Memang dasar pemalas, sudah beberapa hari ini ia menghabiskan waktu dengan rebahan tepat setelah pertandingan mereka. Ia pun tak bisa ikut pulang dengan saudara kembarnya karena disini masih ada keperluan. Tetapi tak masalah, Atsumu bisa sesekali memalak saudara kembarnya untuk dibuatkan nasi kepal tanpa tahu keadaan seperti di saat ketika ia harus berada disini dan kembarannya berada di kampung halaman. Ia bisa saja ingin meminta nasi kepal sekarang dan tentu, saudaranya lebih sering menolak daripada mengiyakan permintaan gila Atsumu.

Dasarnya emang Miya Atsumu gila kok.

Buktinya, ia masih mencintai seseorang yang bahkan terjebak di masa lalu dan tidak bisa _move on_. Atsumu sudah tahu jelas cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi sampai detik ini ia masih mencintai Hinata Shoyo. Iya, dia tahu kalau lelaki bernama Hinata itu masih menaruh rasa dan menginginkan masa lalunya kembali. Namun hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi 'kan? Sebenarnya ia juga merasa kesal setengah mati jika mengingat bahwa Hinata selalu melihat ke belakang dan mengabaikan sesuatu di hadapannya, namun Atsumu memang gila dan tidak akan menyerah sebelum Hinata mau mengakui bahwa di hadapannya, Miya Atsumu selalu ada dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

°°°°

"Selamat siang, apa aku mengganggumu, Atsumu- _senpai_?"

Hinata masuk ke apartemen Atsumu seraya melepas alas kaki, menatap si pirang dengan wajah secerah matahari. Hal tersebut membuat Atsumu meneguk ludah sebab melihat betapa manisnya lelaki pujaan hatinya itu.

Lantas Atsumu menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan lawan bicaranya. "Tidak kok! Aku senang kau mau mampir, Shoyo- _kun_." Ia melanjutkan dan tersenyum tipis, mempersilakan Hinata untuk memasuki area apartemennya setelah melepas sepatu dan mengarahkan ke sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Ah, aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu." Hinata berujar seraya membuka tas selempang miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jaket yang telah dicuci, disetrika dan diberi pewangi lalu dimasukkan ke dalam plastik. Sebagai tanda terima kasih juga karena seniornya repot-repot meminjamkan jaket. "Terima kasih, Atsumu- _senpai_!"

Suara yang dikeluarkan Hinata begitu riang dengan dirinya yang menyodorkan jaket milik Atsumu. Iris cokelat Miya Atsumu mendadak sendu, melihat usaha Hinata yang selama ini mengubur rasanya dalam-dalam di balik senyuman secerah matahari. Ia adalah matahari, namun sebagaimanapun cahayanya yang menyilaukan dan menyinari bumi, ada beberapa waktu sinar tersebut akan redup karena mendung.

Hinata adalah refleksi dari matahari yang tertutupi awan. Cahayanya meredup, sampai akhirnya menangis karena tak mampu membendung rasa sakit yang dipupuk begitu lama. Atsumu tahu itu, jauh sebelum mereka benar-benar dekat. Ia sudah tahu jika selama ini Hinata masih menaruh rasa pada Kageyama. Bagaimana caranya bagi Atsumu untuk membuat Hinata fokus padanya? Sekuat apapun ia berusaha, sang matahari kecilnya tetap kembali pada bayangan yang tak akan pernah ingin berbalik dan mendekapnya.

"Shoyo- _kun_..." Atsumu memegang jaket yang disodorkan Hinata, lalu menggenggamnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tampak bingung, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya karena tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan dari Atsumu. "Aku? Aku baik-baik saja kok, Atsumu _-senpai_!"

"Apa kau...masih menyukai Tobio _-kun_?"

Pada akhirnya pertanyaan tersebut terlontar. Niat Atsumu hanyalah ingin membunuh rasa penasaran, meski ia sudah tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan. Jawabannya adalah....

"Masih, Atsumu- _senpai_."

Benar, semua itu benar sesuai dengan dugaannya.

"Aku masih berharap Kageyama kembali. Apa aku salah?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat hati Atsumu perlahan tersayat. Salah, jelas sekali salah. Orang yang diharapkan Hinata tidak akan kembali, ia sudah melupakan mataharinya. Tak ada lagi celah bagi Hinata agar bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan Kageyama Tobio lagi.

Lelaki bermarga Miya tersebut menghela napas kasar. Peduli amat, dia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Jaketnya ia jatuhkan ke lantai, membuat Hinata hendak membuka mulut dan bertanya namun dirinya dibuat bungkam kala Atsumu mendekapnya begitu kuat. Sangat-sangat kuat hingga Hinata hampir tak bernapas.

"A-Atsumu- _senpai_? Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya seraya memegang tangan Atsumu yang mendekapnya. "A-Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Tolong jangan memelukku begitu erat."

"Aku tidak peduli, Shoyo _-kun_." Atsumu membuka suara, namun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya karena permintaan Hinata. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau masih berharap pada Tobio _-kun_. Aku akan terus mencintaimu dan membuatmu jatuh padaku."

"Eh? Apa?"

Atsumu melepas pelukannya, lalu menangkup pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Manik miliknya kini beradu dengan manik cokelat milik Hinata. Tak peduli dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, tak peduli dengan rasa gugup yang dialami ketika ia menyentuh lelaki di hadapan, tak peduli dengan kaki yang gemetar akibat gugup. Ia harus meluruskan semua ini, meluruskan perasaannya yang semakin lama semakin membuncah di dada.

"Hinata Shoyo- _kun_ ," Atsumu mengucap nama lengkap Hinata, membuat si pemilik nama mengerjap.

"...Iya?"

"Tidak bisakah sedikit saja kau melihatku? Aku tak akan menyakitimu seperti Tobio _-kun_. Tolong pegang kata-kataku."

Hinata merasa bimbang. Di satu sisi hatinya masih menaruh rasa pada masa lalunya, namun kini di hadapannya seseorang tengah menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sejenak ia mengilas kembali memori-memori yang mereka habiskan bersama. Seniornya ini begitu perhatian meski menyebalkan di satu sisi, hanya saja di mata Hinata, Atsumu adalah orang yang lembut ketika bersamanya. Ia memang tak menyadari sikap Atsumu yang berbeda, terlebih pada dirinya. Saat itu Hinata sadar bahwa seniornya memperlakukannya begitu spesial, namun ia tak pernah menyadarinya.

Apakah ia harus menyerah dengan perasaan lamanya?

"Aku tahu kau benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari Tobio _-kun_ , tapi aku bisa membantumu." Atsumu kembali melanjutkan, lalu mengulum bibir bawahnya--menatap Hinata yang tampak membisu setelah mendengar setiap perkataannya. "Kumohon, Shoyo _-kun_. Aku tak mau melihatmu menderita seperti ini."

Hinata merasakan telapak tangan Atsumu yang berada di kedua pipinya begitu dingin. Begitu lama pula ia menatap lawan bicaranya dan sadar bahwa Miya Atsumu tengah gugup, namun lelaki itu memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya tepat pada kedua manik miliknya. Tangannya pun menyentuh kedua tangan milik Atsumu, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sangat baik, Atsumu _-senpai_. Tapi maaf, aku masih belum bisa _move on_ dari Kageyama."

Iya, hal ini diluar dugaan Atsumu. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban begitu menyakitkan seperti ini. Apa ia tetap harus berjuang meski cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Atsumu gila, bingung bagaimana caranya keluar dari jebakan cinta fana yang tak pernah terwujud ini.

Lantas senyuman tipis terulas di wajah si pirang, lalu mengambil jaket yang dijatuhkannya dan membuka suara, "Mau bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak bisa menang dari Tobio- _kun_ ya?" tanyanya dengan perasaan sesak di dada.

Hinata yang mendengar itupun bersuara, hendak menyemangati sang lelaki. "T-Tidak! Aku juga berterima kasih karena Atsumu- _senpai_ selalu berada di sisiku apapun yang terjadi."

"Ah, kalau memang hanya berada di sisimu sudah membuatmu bahagia..." Atsumu menatap Hinata dengan senyuman lebar, namun di hatinya yang terdalam ia begitu sakit. "Tak apa, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Shoyo _-kun_."

_Meski kau tak akan membalas perasaanku._

_I hate you, I love you_   
_I hate that I love you_   
_Don't want to but I can't put_   
_Nobody else above you_   
_I hate you, I love you_   
_I hate that I want you_   
_You want him, you need him_   
_And I'll never be him_

_< fin.> _

**Halo, Maya disini!**

**Maaf ya ini sebenernya fanfic yang udah saya post di dua platform berbeda, yang oren sama biru. Biar ga kosong2 amat saya post disini juga heu next saya bikin ff baru khusus disini aja hehe~ _Anyway, pleasure to meet ya, AtsuHina shippers!_**


End file.
